MBR-04-MK VI Tomahawk
=TOMAHAWK MBR-04-MK VI MAIN BATTLE DESTROID= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Tomahawk Main Battle Robot is the primary Battle Robot of the United Nations Armed Forces. And was the first Battle ready Robot to enter UN service. Development of the Tomahawk began in May of 2001 and trial production began in December 2003. The decision was made to begin mass production of the MBR-04 series of Destroids in June of 2006. The first Combat Ready models (the Mark I) rolled off the production plant floors February 2007 meaning it was too late for them to be used in the UN Wars, their first chance for actual combat came on the day the Zentraedi found Earth. The Tomahawk was a major part of the Destroid Defense Force aboard the SDF-1 and on numerous occasions engaged Zentran and Meltran Mecha on the decks of the SDF-1 itself. The Tomahawk Destroid was also an instrumental Mecha following the near destruction of war, maintaining peace, in outlying area's and dealing with rogue Zentraedi looking to create havoc. By the year 2020 the UN Armed Forces had decided to fully embrace the Variable Fighter as its mecha of choice, leaving all Destroids with an uncertain future. With no upgrades and a general phasing out, Destroids such as the Tomahawk were either used for parts, targets at UN Test Centers, or decommissioned and sold to civilians, normally for demolition and construction work. Only two branches of the UN Armed Forces still use the Tomahawk Destroid and other Destroids. The UN Army, and UN Space Marines. As both are generally ground based combat units, they saw a need for large, heavily armored weapons platforms, and still employ the Tomahawk and other Destroids in front line combat roles. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: Tomahawk MBR-04-MK VI Class: Main Battle Robot Manufacturer: Centinental/Kransmann Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2007 MDC BY LOCATION: Searchlight 35 Upper arm (2) 100 each P-Beam Forearms (2) 150 each (1) Main Body 350 Legs (2) 250 each Missile Pods mounted on shoulders (2) 150 each Missile Pods mounted above shoulder (2) 125 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment 250 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEED: TOP SPEED RUNNING: 50 mph (88 kmph) STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 12.7 m WIDTH: 7.9 m LENGTH: 5.1 m MASS: 31,300 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Kranss-Maffai MT808 thermonuclear reaction furnace developing 2800 bhp AUXILLARY POWER PLANT: GE EM9G fuel generator rated at 450 kW WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. MAULER PBG-11 LIQUID-COOLED PARTICLE BEAM GUNS(2): The Tomahawk mounts powerful Particle Beam Cannons on each arm as its main weapons. These powerful weapons are capable of destroying some mecha with a single blast. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o RANGE: 10,000 feet (3,000 m) o DAMAGE: 1D10x10 +5 M.D. for each dual shot o RATE OF FIRE: 4 times per melee. o PAYLOAD: Unlimited 2. BIFORS CLOSE-IN SELF-GUIDED ROCKET LAUNCHERS (SHOULDER MOUNTED)(2): Located in either shoulder are two Rocket Launcher packs mounting short range guided missiles for extra destructive capability close in. . o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha o RANGE: 5 miles o DAMAGE: 1D6x10 M.D. o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-10 missiles per launcher o PAYLOAD: 10 missiles per launcher, 20 missiles total 3. ERLIKON ANTI-AIRCRAFT SELF-GUIDED MISSILES PACK(1): Located above the right shoulder,the Erlikon Rocket pack contains medium range missiles for anti-aircraft purposes. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha o RANGE: Varies with missile type.(Medium Range) o DAMAGE: Varies with missile type. (Medium Range) o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1,2,3,4 or 6 missiles. One volley counts as one attack. o PAYLOAD: 6 missiles total. 4. RAMINGTON M-89 12.7MM AIR-COOLED MG (2): Above the cockpit, and to either side, used for Anti-Personnel and Anti-Mecha work o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha o RANGE: 2000 ft (600 m) o DAMAGE: 1D6 short burst, 2D6 long burst, 4D6 full melee burst (per gun) o RATE OF FIRE: 4 short, 2 long, 1 full melee per round. o PAYLOAD: 200 rounds per gun (short=10 rnds, long=20 rnds, full melee=40 rnds) 5. ASTRA TZ-III GUN CLUSTER (2): Just below the shoulder mounted Rocket Launcher packs are the two TZIII Gun Clusters, consisting of 1 x laser gun, 1 x 25 mm MG, 1 x 180 mm grenade launcher, 1 x flamethrower used for Anti-Personnel work o ASTRA LASER GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 2000 ft (600 m) o DAMAGE: 2D6 MD (per cluster) o RATE OF FIRE: As per pilots attacks o PAYLOAD: Unlimited o ASTRA 25MM MACHINE GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 1D4x10 SD full melee burst (per gun) o RATE OF FIRE: 1 per melee o PAYLOAD: 20 rounds per gun o ASTRA 180MM GRENADE LAUNCHER GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE:'''1d4x10 MD (per launcher) o '''RATE OF FIRE: 1 per melee o PAYLOAD: 8 rounds per launcher o ASTRA FLAMETHROWER (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel o RANGE: 200 ft (60 m) o DAMAGE: 5D10 SD (per flamethrower) o RATE OF FIRE: Twice per melee o PAYLOAD: 50 blasts per launcher 7. 'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the Tomahawk can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Destroid although not particularly agile but can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches and kicks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: a. Punch: 1D6 M.D. b. Kick: 1D6 M.D. c. Body Block/Tackle: 1D4 M.D. d. Stomp: 1D4 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE TOMAHAWK: *'AUTO-PILOT:' The Tomahawk is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped in Variable Fighters, it can be reasonably trusted to get the Destroid from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the Robot is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The Tomahawk is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the Tomahawk is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'EJECTOR SEAT:' The reinforced cockpit of the Tomahawk contains an ejector seat which can be fired when the mecha is destroyed. The ejector seat contain thrusters firing it high into the air before the parachute attached opens. The ejector seat also contains a powerful locator beacon. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the pilot if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if here is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The ejector seat of the Tomahawk is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled Destroid or ejected pilot. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships, Variable Fighters and Destroids can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a Destroid by the enemy, the pilot can activate the Tomahawk's self-destruct system, which will cause the Robot to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Destroid come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The Tomahawk's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR TOMAHAWK COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC DESTROID COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Destroid · 1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED TOMAHAWK COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Tomahawk MBR-04-MK VI. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+2 to strike *+3 to parry *+2 to dodge *+2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.